Je te vends mon âme
by chocolana
Summary: En las clases Harry Potter ya no es él mismo, sólo piensa en ése que con sólo ser lo distrae, en la perdida... y todos sus pensamientos que giran alrededor de aquello. HARRYDRACO. ¿Te vendo mi alma?
1. Te vendo mi alma

Chocolana: nn! haaaiii! PEOPLE! nOn ESTE ES UN REGALITO! 

Hatsu: o.o? a ku ku?...- la mira- pero mamiii! ya paso tu cumple!

Chocolana: sio... OMG! ESTOY VIEJA! TOT TENGO 17!

Draco: ... ia...- lee de lejos y a la rapida el fic- ¿un song fic?

Chocolana: Sio... I love Kyo!

Hatsu: WE LOVE KYO!- Draco le devuelve el fic- ouh... n.n- lo deja en una mesita

Harry: o.o!- ve el fic- fic nuevo!- lo lee- T-T que! QUE HICE? OH NO! AMOR MIO!- va abrazar a Draco pero este lo esquiva (en realidad se le cayo la sombra, pero dejemoslo como que lo esquivo)

Draco: demonios! se ensucio!- se limpia en la ropa de Potter- ahora quedo peor! HUELE A POTTER! USH! ASCO!- mueca de asco.

Hatsu y Chocolana: -w- bien... no hay caso... mejor al fic!- se resignan y muestran el fic.

Dedicacion: Para una persona muy especial para mi, Daf, aunque estoy más que segura que ni de ocurrente lo leerias (quizas por eso lo escribi de HP) n.n es como mi regalo de cumple de mi para ti (que extraña soy, solo a mi se me ocurre regalar cosas en la fecha o fechas cercanas a mi cumple...) ¡DAF! nOn te quiero muuuuuuuucho ¿lo sabias?

_Señales:_

_En cursiva la cancion_

- dialogo

-- accion

- dialogo- accion

"Recalcado XD"

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Je te Vends Mon Âme ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

El chico de azabache cabello y esmeraldas orbes miraba con una armonía perfecta entre la melancolía y nostalgia un libro, no es que fuese un libro en especial, si no un nombre, un nombre escrito en todas las hojas, decía: "Draco Malfoy" con una hermosa caligrafía en plateado que combinaba perfectamente con el amarillo de las hojas.

Hace tiempo ya había dejado de prestar atención a las clases, sus amigos lo sabían, trataban de ayudarlo, pero éste nada... No decía nada, poco a poco se iba encerrando en si mismo, en su propio yo y, en lo que pudo y no sucedió

- Abran su libro en la página 248- dijo el profesor de DCAO mientras él mismo lo hacia- alguien se ofrece a leer?

-- Una linda chica de alborotado y castaño cabello levantó su mano, el profesor sonrió y asintió- Los Dragones...

Ahí estaba de nuevo: "Dragones". Siempre había algo que lo recordaba, su nombre aparecía en cualquier parte, parecía una peste enfermiza que tenía pensado matarlo, aguantaba sus lágrimas... aguantaba gritar, pero lo que más le mortificaba... Era el hecho de recordar sus cálidas y hábiles manos recorrerlo, ardía... el ardía por él en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Lo amaba, lo amaba y ya no lo tenía, lo había perdido.

_Veo tu nombre escrito repetidas veces por todas partes _

_Sabes que aguanto _

_Siento tus manos sobre mi cuerpo que arde, ardo _

Deseaba salir afuera, dejar que el viento gélido tranquilizara su piel y relajara su interior, quería estar solo... mirando hacia el horizonte de bellos colores confundiendo el mar con el cielo, estar en silencio, poder estar sólo con su único amor, con su único y perdido amor. Que se los llevara, que no los dejara escapar, sentirse seguro de que lo tendría a su lado, de que éste lo amaría, pero sabía que no podía ser... sin embargo ¿Es lindo soñar, no?

_Y sueño sentir el aire, _

_De un espacio cerrado con vista hacia el mar, _

_De un silencioso radio, de un océano solar _

_Que nos lleva juntos y que nos encierra _

Mas pensar en eso sólo agravaba más la situación, lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto... Se sentía morir, sabía que era su culpa y, por eso se odiaba, ya no se podía detestar más, se repudiaba y, sin embargo, sabía que debía empezar a quererse de a poco para poder sanar, para poder olvidarlo, para poder seguir viviendo... en total ¿Ya nadie muere de amor, cierto?

_Te he perdido, no más _

_Después estoy seguro de que puedo cerrar esta herida _

Y no estaba seguro, pero por lo menos, él ya se encontraba muriendo, deseando cualquier cosa antes de pasar más tiempo lejos de ése que tanto amaba, a sabiendas de que éste ya no le quería, o eso aparentaba ¿Qué podía hacer¿Ser su esclavo¿Ser su sombra? Le bastaba con el simple echo de que le dejara estar cerca, de respirar su aroma, de ver lo que el veía, por él lo haría todo... inclusive, venderle su alma, dejarse hacer lo que él quisiera, ser su muñeco, su marioneta, un simple juguete...

Admitiéndolo, sinceramente... quería una segunda oportunidad, poder ser mejor, entregársele por completo, decirle lo que pensaba... Venderle su alma, que él lo controlara y que, sin embargo le amara al mismo tiempo ¿Es mucho pedir ser amado? Ya ni él lo sabía. Únicamente sabía que quería que volviese a ser suyo, robarle, robarle todos sus pensamientos, sus miradas, su boca, en si... todo, amaba cada centímetro de él, cada partícula con el cual él salía seriamente lastimado.

_Te vendo mi alma, Haz de mi lo que quieras _

_En el regreso déjame ser mejor _

_Te vendo mi alma, Toma mi vida y mi pasaje _

_En el intercambio quiero robar tu faz _

Estaba tan sumergido en sus propias ideas, en sus propios recuerdos que ni cuenta se dio de que sutilmente le tocaban el hombro, una mano cariñosa, maternal, igual a ella.

- Harry... ya termino la clase...- dijo con voz calma su amiga, Hermione

- Ah... ¿si?- preguntó distraídamente mientras suspiraba lastimeramente

- Sí, ya terminó... ¿Harry?- el chico lentamente dirigió su vista hacia ella, y fue ahí cuando una rubia y platinada cabellera se visualizó

- ¿Qué?- dijo desganado mientras que con sus ojos seguía al dueño de tan peculiar color.

-- Suspira hondamente- ¿Algún día nos dirás que te pasa? Ron y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti...- dijo mientras le acariciaba delicadamente el cabello

- Cuando...- vio salir al joven, miró hacia abajo tristemente y luego de nuevo a su amiga- necesito sanar... pero les prometo que serán los primeros

- Está bien... ¿Te esperamos? o...- el chico negó con su cabeza, la jovencita entendió y negó con la cabeza a quien estaba en el marco de la puerta- cuídate Harry... y mejórate pronto- besó su frente y le sonrió.

Ya había terminado el día, se encontraba afuera, junto al lago recordando viejos momentos con lágrimas que pedían salir y surcar las llanuras de su ya más pálido rostro, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo tan especial, brillo que ni la guerra había destrozado, pero en cambio había sido despojado por una pena de amor, una fatal pena. De pronto sintió los deseos de voltear, de mirar hacia atrás, y haciendo caso, así lo hizo, para encontrarse con aquel culpable de todos sus males, lo había buscado todo el día, y ahora buscaba que de alguna manera lo mirara... Para este león, esa serpiente era todo, su alma, su identidad, su Venus, su asesino y su maestro ¿Complicado, quizás, pero... ¿Quién dijo que el amor y la vida es simple? Suspiró de nuevo por enedécima vez elevado a n, si quería sanar debía ser sabio. Pero... él soñaba tanto... cuando sintió que sus lágrimas ya no podrían esperar más, volteó su vista, comenzó a llorar... llorar era tan necesario, se sentía tan frágil... y sólo lloraba por la verdad de que había perdido a su querido dragón de plata.

_Te busco mi alma gemela, mi identidad, _

_Mi Venus fatal por la unanimidad. Éste que tiene un mal, le he dejado a un lado, seré sabio. _

_Y sueño formar un arco en carne y en ósmosis con la tierra _

_Más lágrimas de síntesis, solamente de la verdad y de la querida. Solamente del frágil y del necesario. _

- ¡PARA QUE SEGUIR SOÑANDO!- gritó con la voz quebrada mientras algunos volteaban para ver el causante del tal grito sin encontrarlo- ¡te perdí¡te perdí para siempre Draco!- más lágrimas eran derramadas- te perdí... y aún te amo, y para mi desgracia... cada día te amo más... ¿Por qué¡MERLIN¿Por qué?- y su rostro se hundió entre sus brazos apoyados en la húmeda tierra- pero... debo ser fuerte... debo olvidarme de ti... debo... cerrar esta herida...

_Te he perdido, no más _

_Después estoy seguro de que puedo cerrar esta herida _

- Sin embargo...- sonrió de forma agonizante- si me dieras otra oportunidad... haría hasta lo imposible... porque te amo... Haz de mi lo que quieras, pero déjame estar contigo... Draco... te amo...

_Te vendo mi alma, Haz de mi lo que quieras _

_En el regreso déjame ser mejor _

_Te vendo mi alma, Toma mi vida y mi pasaje _

_En el intercambio quiero robar tu faz _

- Al fin y al cabo... ¿es lindo soñar, no?- dijo para finalmente tenderse boca arriba sobre la tierra y quedarse dormido mientras contemplaba el tormentoso cielo, tan tormentoso como los ojos del príncipe, su príncipe.

**¡FIN?**

* * *

Chocolana: -w- nya nya nya te amo oishi nya... O me gusto el poema de Eiji para Oishi! Me gustan tus fideos porque no me producen mareos 

Hatsu: O MAMIII! CONTINUA EL FIC! NO PUEDE QUEDAR AHI!

Chocolana: -w- lo seguire si me dejan reviews nOn siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- salta, se tira al piso y rueda- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Harry: ..Uuu ella se siente bien?

Draco: callate maldito altruista... y si, esta bien

Hatsu: mamiiiiii! no entendi eso de "enedécima vez elevado a n"

Chocolana: uhhh...- deja de rodar, esta toda embarrada, pero no le importa, se para- IAAA! o! tres de mis hijas no supieron! y cosa que ustedes pasan hablando conmigo! o

Draco: ...- limandose las uñas, el debe verse arreglado y hermoso (aunque hermoso siempre se ve XD)- sea 'n' la incognita, o sea, infinitas veces o bien, que sobrepasen tranquilamente el 100.

Harry: O.o que?

Hatsu: aaahhhh... cierto

Harry: que!

Chocolana: Bueni, eso es todo! bai bai! DEJENME REVIEWCITOS!

Harry: TOT POR QUE NADIE ME TOMA EN CUENTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Draco: Bueno Choco-chan... ¿Choco-chan, verdad?- Cho asiente- ¿realmente crees que alguien va a leer esto, y mas encima se anime a un review?

Hatsu: Ò.Ó PUES SI!

Chocolana: TOT DEJAME SOÑAAAAAAAAAAR!- patea a Potter y lo mantiene aplastado- n.n bueno, eso! BAI BAI! AHORA SI!


	2. Sólo un momento

_Chocolana: Bueee... me aburro__  
__Hatsu: ... TT!!! MALA!! le pega_  
Chocolana_: Bueno, lo mismo de antes... sin reviews no hay contitu XD_  
_Hatsu: TT cruel!_  
Chocolana_t: Se preguntaran por que no estan Harry y Draco? Bueno, Draco esta maquillan... ejem... arreglandose, y Potter... -w- trata de planearle algo a Draco, ustedes saben... para conquistarlo y todo eso XD._  
_Hatsu: XDDDD WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! _

___Señales:_

___En cursiva la cancion_  
- dialogo  
-- accion  
- dialogo- accion  
"Recalcado XD"

_**Dedicacion:** To Daf...  
**Agradecimientos:** a Kyo, banda de FraRock que me inspira (Rock Frances... XD no se como se diga, le dire FraRock XD)  
**Aporte: ** Todas las canciones han sido traducidas por mi XD_

* * *

** ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ****Je te vends mon âme**** ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**Cap II:** _"Sólo un momento"_

Despertó y cerró los párpados. Se encontraba solo en los pasillos, caminando tranquilamente respaldado por su capa de invisibilidad, solía hacerlo todas las noches alrededor de las 12.00 para encontrarse con un rubio y arrogante Slytherin.

Había acabado la 'junta'. Y lo que había partido como un juego se había solidificado en una extraña relación de peleas por el día, y grandes sesiones de sexo por las noches... Aunque en el fondo tanto é como el Sly sabían que no era solamente eso, si no algo mucho más profundo, oculto y doloroso.

Ahora, de regreso a su casa sentía aún en él la tibieza de aquel hermoso cuerpo, recordando el rostro que tantas veces delineaba con sus manos. Su cuerpo, tan perfecto, tan hermoso, realmente era un endemoniado ser divino.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación se tiró en su cama, desvistió y sólo colocándose el pantalón de su pijama se acostó, cerrando los párpados volvió a visualizar ese cuerpo, el rostro, la fineza de sus labios y la pasión en sus ojos. Suspirando delineó en el aire sus formas. Esto estaba llegando muy lejos. Demasiado lejos, pero no quería acabarlo... lamentablemente no quería.

_Recorrí mucho tiempo tu cuerpo_  
_Rozando cien veces tu rostro_  
_Encontré oro_  
_Y hasta algunas estrellas enjuagan tus lágrimas_  
_Y aprendí de memoria la pureza de tus formas_  
_A veces todavía las dibujo._

Los días pasaban y los encuentros demoraban más en terminar, las palabras cariñosas salían por si solas en los momentos de intimidad. Sin embargo un día, el príncipe de Slytherin no llegó a tiempo, Harry lo esperó y esperó, pero cuando desesperado se dio cuenta de que no llegaría decidió ir a buscarlo. Pasando por uno de los pasillos lo encontró llorando, sintió como su alma se recogía de una forma tormentosa. Atribulado se le acerca, trata de abrazarlo mas éste le rechaza de inmediato, le miró directo con sus ojos llorosos, algo iba a ocurrir, algo que sin duda no quería.

- ¿Draco...¿Qué pasa?- inquirió de forma susurrante dando un acercamiento hacia el aludido.

- ¡Cállate!- le gritaba rabioso, emputecido- No puedo... no puedo seguir con esto- le dijo mientras se indicaba hacia si mismo con gestos desesperados

- ¿Por qué no?- se acerco más, se apoyó en la pared y trató de acariciarle los cabellos.

- ¡Me duele!- se asedió a su ropa, a la altura de su corazón- ¿No ves que me está destruyendo?

- Yo... Draco…- lo miró apenado mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo con algo

- ¿Tú?- lo miró expectante- ¡Tú nada¿Me quieres, realmente tu me quieres?- se veía lo afligido en su rostro y se intensificaba al salir por sus labios

-- Sin embargo el de esmeraldas orbes no contestó, solamente se limitaba a agachar su rostro hacia el piso.

El de pálido tez se acercó con dulzura para besar por última vez aquellos labios de forma suave, tomándolo con las manos el borde de ese rostro moreno.

- Adiós Harry Potter, éste es nuestro fin- y se alejó tomando toda la compostura que podía en ese momento, sin derramar ni una lágrima más que gritaba en su interior por salir.

_Quiero justo un último baile_  
_Antes de la sombra y la indiferencia_  
_Un vértigo y luego el silencio_  
_Quiero justo un último baile_

Lloró al recordar su despedida, su último beso, aquel beso que lo había matado ¿Por qué no habló¿Por qué no le respondió afirmativamente en ese momento crucial¿¡POR QUÉ¡Si él lo amaba! y lo seguía haciendo. Que cobarde... ¿Y así se hacía pertenecer a Gryffindor?. Con sus manos se tapaba el rostro, todos los recuerdos le atormentaban, Inclusive... el de la primera vez que se fijo en él, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo era rivalidad lo que sentía.

Iba caminando por un pasillo desolado, la obsesión que tenía por el rubio lo estaba cegando, pensaba que si lo llegaba ver sólo, lo acorralaría, no lo dejaría escapar de sus garras, haría saberle de alguna forma cuanto lo deseaba para si.

Lo que no sospechaba, es que ese día había llegado, pasaron tan cerca el uno del otro, que el león únicamente saltó sobre su víctima dejándolo totalmente acorralado sobre la fría pared de piedra.

- ¿Qué haces Potter?- siseó amenazante hacia su opresor.

- Algo que debí hacer hace mucho- le respondió de la misma forma y acercando su rostro lo besó sin más preámbulos, poco a poco el Slytherin iba cediendo, cuando finiquito el beso sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y sus mejillas pintadas de un fuerte rubor.

- Idiota... ¿Qué pretendías con eso?- cuestionó sonriendo de forma torcida

- Solamente tómalo como un juego- le respondió copiando la misma sonrisa.

- Está bien... Sólo si yo salgo ganando- sonrió coqueto, como le gustaba jugar... cuando no perdía.

Afirmaba sus piernas, hundía su rostro, cuanto dolor... ¡Déjenme en paz! gritaba fuertemente en su cabeza, mientras que en el exterior salían en extraños chillidos. La historia de su amor ya estaba escrita desde el inicio. Sólo tenían que esperarla, esperar la separación, la angustia y el sufrimiento. Ambos lo sabían desde un principio.

_Le conocí muy temprano pero es que no es mi culpa,_  
_La flecha atravesó mi piel_  
_Es un dolor que se conserva_  
_Que hace más de bien que de mal_  
_Pero conozco la historia, ya es demasiado tarde,_  
_En tu mirada, podemos percibir que te preparas_  
_Para un largo viaje._

Abrió sus párpados adormilados por el llanto. Sólo quería una última oportunidad, antes de que la enorme manta de la sombra lo envolviera, antes de que la indiferencia de su tormento lo matara, antes de que un vertiginoso silencio lo rodeara en los suburbios de su propia alma.

_Quiero justo un último baile_  
_Antes de la sombra y la indiferencia_  
_Un vértigo y luego el silencio_  
_Quiero justo un último baile._

Su perturbada mente le estaba haciendo terroríficas jugarretas, recordándole a cada momento lo que vivió con el rubio, aquella efímera felicidad abolida por su cobardía. Mixtificadamente valiente era él.

Si mañana fuese la gran batalla, y en ella muriese nada cambiaria. Quizás la tristeza se iría.

Su vida, siempre disimulando, engañando a los demás para hacerles creer que sólo detestaba, odiaba y aborrecía al ser que más quería en este mundo ¿Y todo por qué? Porque era un cobarde.

- Perdóname... perdóname- chillaba mientras más gotitas escasamente saladas corrían las llanuras de sus pómulos- Realmente te amo...

_Puedo morir mañana esto no cambia nada_  
_Recibí de sus manos_  
_La felicidad anclada en mi alma_

Otro devastador recuerdo, el día siguiente a su término.

Pasaron más veces cerca, encontrándose, y en ninguna ocasión el de mercurio mirar se dignó a cruzarle la vista. Su corazón cada vez se recogía más y más hasta llegarle dar totalmente un sufrimiento despiadado anclándose en él, hundiéndolo, sofocándole. Demasiado para solo una persona, demasiado para él. Y cuando lo encontró a solas trató de hablarle ¡de verdad que lo intentó! pero su sentencia ya estaba dada, y no había ni una sola forma de apelarla. Se le olvidó como respirar al sentir la frialdad con la que pasó a su lado, sin emitir susurro alguno, sin siquiera tratarlo como un ser vivo.  
Para Draco Malfoy el yacía muerto en un gélida tumba de marfil y cristal.

_Es hasta demasiado para solo un hombre_  
_Y le vi partir sin decirme nada_  
_Le hacía falta solamente que respirara_  
_Gracias de tener encantada mi vida_

Todo había pasado, la oscuridad se burlaba de en su propia cara, su propia mente estaba jugando a 'hagámosle sufrir un momento más'. Se ahogaba en su espantosa falsa. Ahora estaba hechizado de la peor forma, se encontraba engatusado por esa fría, indiferente y severa serpiente plateada

_Antes de la sombra y la indiferencia_  
_Un vértigo y luego el silencio_  
_Quiero justo un último baile_

Aún tendido sobre el piso delineaba esas formas que con ansias añoraba de nuevo surcar con sus manos, con su vista, con el deseo incrementado por el sentimiento del amor. ¿Cómo olvidar esas cristalinas lágrimas¿Cómo olvidar esos fascinantes ojos¿Cómo si quiera intentar igualar la perfección de aquel rubio magnífico, sublime? Y sin saber en que momento tomó su varita grabó a flor de piel, en su muñeca una pequeña serpiente de plata color.

_Recorrí mucho tiempo tu cuerpo_  
_Rozando cien veces tu rostro_  
_Encontré oro_  
_E incluso algunas estrellas limpiaban tus lágrimas_  
_Y aprendí de memoria la pureza de tus formas_  
_A veces todavía las dibujo_  
_Formas parte de mí._

- Perdóname Draco... No fui lo suficientemente valiente para ti...- pausó su llanto, y limpiándose el rostro partió hacia su sala común.

Cuando estaba por llegar cayó… no pudo aguantar más el peso de sí mismo, se quedó en el suelo, arrinconado y llorando por su penosa decisión... Solamente él tenía la culpa… Eso ya lo sabía.

**¿FIN!

* * *

**

_Chocolana: Bueno, sigo aburrida! _

_Hatsu: eres una floja mami!!, lo continuaste de antes y recien lo vienes a subir! _

_Chocolana: Como decia, soy una floja -w- y me voy pal servicio si puedo OwO!! _

_Harry: POR FIN!!!- llega todo emocionado _

_Hatsu: O.o y este loko que planea? _

_Harry: ♥♥ por fin mi amado Draco me va a corresponder! _

_Chocolana: ya decia yo que este estaba mas loko que una cabra _

_Hatsu: mas loko que tu? _

_Chocolana: exacto… T-T oye!! _

_Hatsu: REVIEWS!!! _

_**Para Neko-Fafa:**_

Chocolana: en serio esta triste ?!!!

Hatsu: TT si! Pero lo avanzo!! Para mal TT!!!

Chocolana: ME TRAUMA TANTOS DISMINUTIVOS JUNTOS!!

Hatsu: TT!!

Chocolana: Oka, oka ¬¬ pero tu igual continua desgraciada ¬¬, CUIDATE!! (para que pueda matarte! XD) GRACIAS!

_**Para Dark Andrómeda:**_

Chocolana: HIJA!! GRACIAS!!

Hatsu: Lo continuara, yo la obligo ¬¬

Chocolana: NOOOOOOOOOO!! DEJAME A MI HARRY EN PAZ!!!

Hatsu: se refiere a un peluche, no a el estupido de Potter ¬¬

Chocolana: T-T ya lo continue! Pero dejame a mi Harry!!!

_**Para Dark Soubi:**_

Chocolana: Sip! Lo prometido es deuda XDD

Hatsu: TT es triste

Chocolana: claro que lo continuo… si hay reviews, porque si se han fijado escribo como si fuera el ultimo cap

Hatsu: T-T sii, beio!!!

Chocolana: Con Drakis? No tengo idea… -w-Uuu yo soy escritora del momento, no pienso lo que hago, solo me guio por lo que dicte mi mente -w-!

Hatsu: Draco si aparecio, pero no hablo XD

Chocolana: oka, nos vemos… BESOS! XD

**_Para mariza:_**

Chocolana: XDDD GRACIAS!!!

Hatsu: SON HERMOSOS!!! ♥♥!!

Chocolana: no se… o sea, quedan juntos dependiendo si me dejan o no reviews XD!

Hatsu: bai bai!!

Chocolana: Cuidate tu tambien!

**_Para Saya Asakura:_**

Chocolana: Gracias Saya-san!!

Hatsu: TT

Chocolana: oka, ia avance, ahora espero reviews ♥.♥

Harry: ya terminaron?

Chocolana: siop!!

Hatsu: o.o te ves emocionado

Harry: es que tengo el plan perfecto para conquistar a mi corazoncito!

Chocolana y Hatsu: OO CUENTA CUENTA!! nOn!!!

Harry: Bueno… la cosa es- suspenso

--------- Se corta la transmisión----------

Narrador: Quieren saber cual es el plan secreto?! Quieren continuación?! Quieren saber por que Draco no aparecio en toda el bla bla bla de inicio y final? Quieren saber que cosa se yo para meterla la intriga?! Todo esto y mucho mas en el prox capi si dejan reviews!!


End file.
